warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
1995
begins its 13-year run.]] ]] '']] The year '''1995 (MCMXCV)' started on a Sunday. Events Theatrical releases Feature films *January 8 **''Silent Hunter'' (New Line Cinema/First National Funding Corporation/Taurus 7 Film Corporation) **''Howling: New Moon Rising'' (New Line Cinema) (limited release) *January 19 - Before Sunrise (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Detour Filmproduction) was premiered in Sundance. *January 20 - Murder in the First (Warner Bros./Le Studio Canal+/The Wolper Organization) *January 27 - Before Sunrise (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Detour Filmproduction) *February 3 **''Boys on the Side'' (Warner Bros./Le Studio Canal+/Regency Enterprises/Alcor Films/New Regency) **''In the Mouth of Madness'' (New Line Cinema) *February 17 - Just Cause (Warner Bros./Fountainbridge Films/Lee Rich Productions) *March 3 - The Mangler (New Line Cinema) *March 10 - Outbreak (Warner Bros./Punch Productions, inc.) *March 19 - For Better or Worse (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures) *March 24 - Dolores Claiborne (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Triumph Releasing Corporation) *March 31 - Born to Be Wild (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Fuji Entertainment/Outlaw Productions) *April 7 - Don Juan DeMarco (New Line Cinema) *April 12 - The Pebble and the Penguin (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Don Bluth Ireland, Limited/Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) (International distribution only including the Ireland; USA distribution by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *April 21 - The Basketball Diaries (New Line Cinema) *April 26 - Friday (New Line Cinema) *May 3 **''Once Were Warriors'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) **''My Family'' (New Line Cinema) *May 10 - A Little Princess (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Baltimore Pictures) *May 19 **''Little Odessa'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) **''Forget Paris'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures) *June 2 - The Bridges of Madison County (Warner Bros./Amblin Entertainment/Malpaso Productions) *June 16 **''Batman Forever'' (Warner Bros./DC Comics/PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) **''The Incredibly True Adventure of Two Girls in Love'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) *July 14 - Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (Warner Bros.) *July 19 - Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Regency Enterprises/Le Studio Canal+/Alcor Films) *July 21 - An Awfully Big Adventure (Fine Line Features) *July 28 - Double Happiness (Fine Line Features) *August 4 - Something to Talk About (Warner Bros./Hawn-Sylbert Movie Company/Spring Creek Productions) *August 18 - Mortal Kombat (New Line Cinema/Turner Pictures) *August 25 **''The Amazing Panda Adventure'' (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) **''Beyond Rangoon'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Turner Pictures) *September 8 **''The Promise'' (Fine Line Features) (New York release) **''National Lampoon's Senior Trip'' (New Line Cinema) *September 15 **''The Stars Fell on Henrietta'' (Warner Bros./Malpaso Productions) **''Angus'' (New Line Cinema/Turner Pictures) *September 22 **''Seven'' (New Line Cinema) **''The Run of the Country'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures) *September 29 - War of the Buttons (Enigma Productions/Fujisankei Communications Group/Hugo Films/Les Productions de la Guéville/Warner Bros.) *October 6 - Assassins (Warner Bros./Silver Pictures/Shuler-Donner Productions) *October 20 - Empire Records (Monarchy Enterprises B.V./New Regency Pictures/Regency Entertainment/Warner Bros.) *October 27 - Copycat (Warner Bros./Regency Enterprises) *November 3 **''Fair Game'' (Warner Bros./Silver Pictures) **''Les Misérables'' (Warner Bros./ELKE/Bac Films/Canal +/Les Films 13/TFI) (Wide release) **''The Promise'' (Fine Line Features) (general release) **''Total Eclipse'' (Fine Line Features) *November 8 - Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions) (Los Angeles, California release) *November 10 - Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions) (general release) *November 17 **''It Takes Two'' (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Rysher Entertainment/Orr & Cruickshank Productions/Dualstar Productions) (US distribution only; Rights now owned by Paramount Pictures; International distribution by Rysher) **''The American President'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Universal Studios) *November 22 - Frankie Starlight (Fine Line Features) *December 15 **''Heat'' (Warner Bros./Regency Enterprises/Forward Pass) **''Othello'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Dakota Films/Imminent Films) *December 22 **''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures/Gaumont/Brooksfilms) **''Grumpier Old Men'' (Warner Bros./Lancaster Gate) Shorts *August 25 - Carrotblanca (Warner Bros. Animation/Looney Tunes) *October 6 - Another Froggy Evening (Warner Bros. Animation/Looney Tunes) Television *February 5 - Daisy-Head Mayzie (Hanna-Barbera/Turner Program Services/Dr. Seuss Enterprises/Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment) is premiered on TNT. *February 20 - World Premiere Toons (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network/Turner Program Services) is premiered on Cartoon Network, begins with The Powerpuff Girls pilot short Meat Fuzzy Lumkins (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network). *February 25 - Citizen X (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. *February 26 - Changes (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) is aired on Cartoon Network, part of the World Premiere Toons. *March 5 - The Good Old Boys (Turner Pictures) is premiered on TNT. *March 12 - Young at Heart (Warner Bros. Television/TS Productions) is premiered on CBS. *March 18 - In Pursuit of Honor (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. *April 16 - Joseph (Turner Pictures) is premiered on TNT. *April 29 - Tyson (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. *May 20 - Indictment: The McMartin Trial (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. *May 22 - Taz-Mania airs its final episode on Fox Kids. *May 25 - Above Suspicion (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. *June 24 - The Infiltrator (HBO Showcase) is premiered on HBO. *July 22 - Body Language (HBO Showcase) is premiered on HBO. *August 1 - Virtual Seduction (Warner Bros. Television/Concorde Pictures/Saban Entertainment) is premiered on Showtime. *August 23 - Kirk (Warner Bros. Television) is premiered on The WB. *August 26 - The Tuskegee Airmen (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. *September - Tiny Toon Adventures begins airing in reruns on Nickelodeon. *September 9 **Kids' WB begins broadcasting with the third season of Animaniacs and the series premieres of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Pinky and the Brain, and Freakazoid! **''Truman'' (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. *September 15 - Batman: The Animated Series airs its final episode on Fox Kids. *October 14 **''The Affair'' (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. **''Mad TV'' (Warner Bros. Television) is premiered on Fox with the 1st season. *October 15 - The Heidi Chronicles (Turner Entertainment) is premiered on TNT. *November 19 - Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (Hanna-Barbera/Fil-Cartoons/Turner Program Services) is premiered on TNT. *November 21 - It Was Him or Us (Warner Bros. Television/MDT Productions) is premiered on CBS. *November 25 - Sugartime (HBO Pictures) is premiered on HBO. *December 9 - Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Warner Bros. Television/Morgan Creek Productions/Nelvana) is premiered with the first season on CBS. Comics Theme parks * April 22 - Batman: The Ride opens at Six Flags St. Louis. * April 30 - Viper opens at Six Flags Great America. Home video releases VHS releases Direct to video releases *October 24 - Howling: New Moon Rising (New Line Home Video) Video games * Looney Tunes B-Ball * Desert Demolition Starring Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote * Batman Forever * Justice League Task Force * Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday * Cheese Cat-Astrophe Starring Speedy Gonzales People Births *April 17 - Paulie Litt Deaths Character debuts *February 20 - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup in the pilot short episode Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins of What a Cartoon! *February 26 - Dexter, Dee Dee and Dexter's Mom in the pilot short episode Dexter's Laboratory *March 26 - Johnny Bravo *May 10 - Sara Crewe, Miss Minchin, Captain Crewe, Becky, Ram Dass, Charles Randolph, and Amelia in the film A Little Princess *June 1 - Dick Grayson, The Riddler in the film Batman Forever *September 9 - Freakazoid, Sergeant Mike Cosgrove, Steff, Cave Guy, and the Lobe in the first episode of Freakazoid! *November 12 - Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, Mom and Dad in Cow and Chicken pilot episode No Smoking. In fiction *Cosmo Spacely born in 1995. Category:1995 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history